Juste une conversation
by Lithranel
Summary: Juste une conversation entre Bellatrix et Narcissa. Juste une conversation entre soeur. Entre la brune et la blonde. OS


Bon, voilà ce que ça donne quand je n'arrive pas à dormir et que je m'ennuis. Je ne trouve pas ça génial, mais enfin, je l'ai tout de même posté, histoire d'avoir vos avis sur la question. Donc, lisez et donnez vos avis _*please*_ !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juste une conversation<strong>_

- Bella, tu es vraiment… infecte !

Il y eu un rire aigu et un peu fou.

- Je te remercie, Cissy.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Et pourquoi donc, ne devrais-je pas ?

- Parce que ce que je viens de t'insulter.

- Une insulte ? Tu appel cela une insulte ?

Elle éclata de rire, à nouveau.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas être un peu humaine, des fois ? siffla l'autre, indignée et agacée.

- Humaine ? souffla t-elle, son rire ayant complètement disparue. _Humaine_ ?

Sa lèvre supérieure se remonta en un rictus peu gracieux. Pourtant, elle aurait put être belle, avec son visage délicat, ses traits fins. En faite, elle avait un certain charme. Mais froid. Une froide et pâle beauté. La beauté de la mort.

- Oui, continua l'autre, trop habituée à ces sautes d'humeurs pour s'en méfier. Tu sais, lorsqu'on est… agréable, et qu'on ne parle pas de torture avec un sourire goguenard.

Ce fameux sourire décora son visage. Ses yeux, à moitiés cachés par de lourde paupières, brillèrent d'un éclat amusé et pétillant.

- Si tu savais, Cissy, murmura t-elle, fixant sa sœur sans vraiment la voir. Si tu comprenais vraiment ce que…

- Je ne veux ni savoir ni comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête, Bella, la coupa l'autre, son visage soudain blême. S'il te plait, rajouta t-elle, arrête.

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien… _ça_ !

- Quoi _ça_ ?

La brune secoua légèrement la tête pour accentuer le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas le « ça ». Sa bouche légèrement ouverte, son dos décollé du dossier et son visage avancé comme pour mieux entendre ce qu'allait dire sa sœur, ses noirs cheveux tombants autour de son visage blanchâtre, lui donnait un air un peu fou, comme le rire qu'elle avait lâché tantôt.

- Oh, Bella, arrête ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle !

- Ecoute Narcissa, ne tourne pas autour du pot, tu sais très bien que je ne le supporte pas !

Elle eu un reniflement agacé et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. La blonde soupira et détourna le regard, fixant le paysage à travers la fenêtre de son salon. Un rideau de pluie fine mais glacial couvrait le pays, du moins l'endroit où elle habitait. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il fasse toujours mauvais temps, ici ? Narcissa soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant un ricanement de la part de sa sœur qui continuait de la fixer. Elle songea que ce temps stagnait depuis la… renaissance, le retour du Lord Noir. A croire que même le soleil avait peur de lui. Elle eu un sourire mauvais et ses épaules sursautèrent en un ricanement silencieux.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Rien en particulier.

- Menteuse.

- Ah, mais attend ? Ne viens-tu pas de me demander à quoi je pensais ? Ma parole, Bella, serais-tu malade ?

- Tu m'as demandé d'être humaine.

Elle haussa les épaules et prit un air indifférent et légèrement agacé, comme si une mouche bruyante faisait doucement augmenter son irritation à cause de son bruit grossier.

- Je n'en espérais pas tant.

- Me crois-tu si incapable ?

- Dans ce domaine, je dirais plus ignorante.

- Imbécile.

- Ne m'insulte pas, Bella !

- Trop tard.

Elle lui lança un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Gamine.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Franchement, Cissy, tu me déçois.

- Je ne suis pas vulgaire.

- Tu aurais pus dire idiote.

- Et me recevoir un sort ? Peu pour moi, merci.

- Dommage, j'aurais essayé.

- Tu aurais jetés un sort sur ta propre sœur ? s'indigna la blonde.

- Je m'ennuis.

- Où est le rapport ?

- Tu sais que ça fait maintenant… (Elle sembla compter dans sa tête, en grande réflexion). Non, je ne me trompe pas. Cela fait près d'un mois que je n'ai torturé personne.

- Quelle tragédie, fit Narcissa en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne te moques pas, siffla Bellatrix.

- Je ne me moque pas.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelqu'un point c'est ennuyant de rester là sans rien faire.

- Je te remercie, pour moi.

- Pas de quoi.

Bellatrix soupira. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir jeter un sort sur une quelconque personne. Pour la voir souffrir. La voir se tortiller inutilement sur le sol en poussant des cris de douleurs. Des cris de faiblesse. Car montrer sa douleur est faiblesse et faiblesse est douleur. Elle ne sera jamais faible, et elle ne montrera jamais sa douleur. Trop de fierté. Elle qui ne supporte déjà pas qu'on la regarde de travers… Un ricanement la ramena sur terre, et plus précisément dans le manoir de sa sœur et de son traître et abruti de mari _(nda : eh eh ! Dans tes dents Malefoy senior !)_.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? siffla t-elle à sa sœur qui la regardait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que tu leur fais peur.

- A qui ?

- Aux autres.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Dolohov, Macnair, Selwyn, et les autres, qui veux tu que se soit ?

Narcissa renifla de dédain et d'agacement. La brune se dit qu'elle avait ratée une occasion de se taire et avakadavrisa sa sœur du regard.

- Ils ne veulent plus revenir au manoir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils en ont assez de se prendre des Doloris parce qu'ils ont dit un truc qui ne te plait pas.

Bellatrix eu le même sourire que Dudley Dursley devant une part de son gâteau préféré. Puis elle fixa sa sœur et lui dit sur le ton de la conversation :

- Et, si je devais être _humaine_ – mais où irait le monde dans ce cas ? – comment devrais-je le prendre, ou l'interpréter ?

Son rictus triomphant devint un peu crispé lorsqu'elle vit que le sourire de sa sœur lui faisait écho.

- Le prendre ? Bien. L'interpréter ? Tu es plus forte qu'eux. Imagine-toi, mener à la baguette ses armoires à glace sans cerveaux !

Bellatrix la fixa un instant sans ciller. Narcissa éclata de rire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, se moqua t-elle gentiment – si on peut appeler ça de la _gentillesse_…

- Et c'est moi qui ne suis pas _humaine_ ? marmonna Bellatrix non sans sourire devant les paroles de sa sœur.

- Mais je suis _humaine_ ! s'exclama la blonde. Ce n'est pas une question d'humanité, de toute manière.

- Alors de quoi est-il question ?

- De réalisme.

- Alors tu es réaliste ?

- Et toi tu es effrayante.

- Où es le rapport ?

- Nulle part. Si ce n'est que tu arrives à faire peur à ces imbéciles.

- Ton mari fait partit d'eux, ricana la brune.

- Lucius n'est pas idiot !

- Oh non ! fit-elle, ses deux mots emplis de sous-entendu. Tout comme Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec lui ?

- C'est un lâche.

- Il sert le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme tu le sers.

Chose à ne pas dire. Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne me compare pas à ce traître ! cracha t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas un traître !

- Et moi je suis Dumbledore en jupons !

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette réplique.

- Tu le défends seulement parce qu'il à accepter de surveiller Drago ! Ton fils se débrouille très bien tout seul, il devrait être honoré de cette mission. Et toi aussi !

- Tu radote, Bella, soupira Narcissa. Et il a fait le Serment Inviolable !

- Ouais, marmonna la brune, et si Drago à un souci, Rogue va l'abandonner au dernier moment.

- Il ne peut pas.

- Ne t'en fais, il trouvera bien un moyen de le faire !

- Tu es une vraie tête de mule, Bellatrix ! s'exclama Narcissa, boudeuse. Tu es seulement jalouse parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui accorde sa confiance. Peut-être même plus qu'a toi… souffla t-elle.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fais une erreur.

- Vraiment, Bella ? siffla une voix aigue et glacial.

Les deux femmes se figèrent et se raidirent sur leur fauteuil. Narcissa, assise sur un fauteuil faisant face à la porte du salon, fut la première à discerner la personne qui venait de parler, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà son identité. Bellatrix se leva en hâte et salua son Maître d'une révérence qui aurait pus paraître ridicule si l'admiration et la terreur n'avait pas brillées dans son regard.

- Ce n'est que mon modique avis, mon Maître, susurra t-elle sans oser lever les yeux.

- Mais, lorsque je serais reparti, tu continueras de dire à qui bon te semble que Severus Rogue n'est pas digne de ma confiance et que je ne sais pas reconnaître un traître.

- Non ! s'exclama Bellatrix, indignée.

- Toi penser cela, Bella, soupira le Lord Noir d'un air comme fatigué. Tu me déçois, vraiment.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus, mon Maître, balbutia la brune tandis que sa sœur n'osait bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un sourcil.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus en votre présence, veux-tu dire, railla t-il alors que les joues de sa Mangemort s'enflammaient. J'attendais mieux venant de toi !

- Ce n'était qu'un égarement, mon Maître !

- Je l'espère bien, souffla le sorcier, sa voix plus froide que jamais, car il se pourrait que je ne sois pas aussi clément la prochaine fois que je t'entendrais dire de pareil choses !

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, jura t-elle.

- Bien.

Il eu un sourire pâle et sans joie.

- Il me semble que tu t'ennuyais, Bella, dit-il, son ton ayant reprit son _enjouement_ habituel.

Elle leva les yeux, curieuse et excitée.

- J'ai une mission pour toi.

- Oui, Maître, dit-elle, son habituel sourire – faux – s'installant sur son visage. Bien sûr, mon Maître.

- Viens.

Et il se tourna vers la porte. Bellatrix le suivit. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans l'encadrement de bois, il pivota sur ses talons et fixa Narcissa qui croyait la partie finie. Le sourire de l'homme au visage de serpent s'élargit et devint encore plus froid, à faire pâlir un fantôme !

- Dommage qu'il fasse si mauvais temps, Narcissa, lâcha t-il, l'air de rien. On dirait que le soleil n'ose pas se montrer. Peut-être a-t-il peur de quelque chose.

Narcissa pâli et Lord Voldemort éclate d'un rire aigu avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p>Voilà, vous avez assistez au massacre. Le petit bouton <strong>review<strong> vous fais de l'oeil, j'en suis sûr !


End file.
